Restless
by RorickTrevelyan
Summary: It has been two years since Narset has transcended to a Master in the Ojutai Clan, and her suspicions have grown with each passing day in the hidden libraries. Ojutai sends her on a mission to investigate the source of violent attacks on the Ojutai strongholds but what she meets is beyond even her wildest imagination. NarsetxOC, rated M for a reason. Critique is appreciated.


A/N all of the Draconic language will be written in Italics.

Restless

Narset awoke at the same time she'd been waking up for nearly 2 years now. The Ojutai clan celebrated her transcendence, a master at only 18. Not only that but a master of both the physical arts and the Draconic language. The only human in the Ojutai clan, and any other clans thus far to have the honor, she had the privilege of speaking with Ojutai personally, though as time went on she didn't consider it much of a privilege. She'd spent many hours researching her own past as well as the past of Tarkir, what Ojutai claimed and what really happened has less in common with every word read.

But that wasn't her main problem. She felt something, she never could explain it. There was a longing, a thirst, a hunger. But no amount of meditation, training or research had ever explained it. In a word she felt, restless. She had put on her armor and her robes just as someone started knocking on the door.

"Master!" The young one shouted. It was one of her pupils, a young swordsman left at the door of the temple by his mother, an Atarka warrior, who was dying of a grievous wound. "You're being summoned." He told her, still panting.

"Which of the Skywise has summoned me?" She asked reaching for her amulet.

"None, the Great Teacher has summoned you." He said with wide eyes. She joined that expression. She put her amulet on and dashed for the front door. She was admittedly far fleeter of foot than others, but her sprint speed was still lacking. She reached the door of the Aerie and paused, trying to collect her composure. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. Ojutai sat upon his perch in his meditative stance as she had seen for so many years.

" _Narset, thank you for coming so quickly, I'm sorry to intrude but this is a most serious matter."_ Ojutai told her as he flew down from his perch to walk with them. It was his way of trying to be like his subjects and on their level. It didn't work.

" _I am happy to assist my Lord,"_ She bowed low and closed her eyes. It was a symbol of both humility and trust to the Ojutai monks. _"But what has happened? Has someone attacked us?"_

" _No, but someone has been attacked."_ Ojutai explained. There was a tremendous amount of waiting before Narset was allowed to speak, as the others had to listen to translations before Narset could continue. _"There have been reports of six separate attacks on our lands by Kolaghan clan warriors in the last two weeks."_ Ojutai said worried. Narset realized there was a reason to be worried. Kolaghan warriors didn't attack Ojutai strongholds directly, that wasn't like them. They would attack if they felt the need and to attack six times was unlike them even amongst the strongest throes of The Crave. _"But now we've seen Silumgar scouts investigating the area."_ Ojutai warned. Narset shivered a bit. She hated those things.

" _We need to halt their attacks!"_ One of the Skywise shouted. This was Skywise Kage, who was known for being the first to battle. Ojutai warned him of his bloodlust, as it was a path to darkness, hence his name. _"It is reprehensible for them to do this to us on our lands."_

" _For us to blame the Kolaghan for attack is a fruitless endeavor, and would only start a war, therefore we need more information before we accuse them of anything."_ Ojutai countered, the Skywise bowed and admitted he was wrong. _"Hence the reason I called you here Narset."_

" _What would you have me do my Lord?"_ She asked bowing again.

" _You may rise for in this instance I need you more than anyone else in the clan."_ Ojutai said suddenly. Narset was shocked at the comment. _"It is well known you are perhaps the strongest warrior in our clan, but in this case it is your wisdom and reasoning that I want."_ He walked over to her and put his wings around her. _"I need you to observe and record what you see at this site, if it is anything to do with us we need to know. But what I am more worried about is that this has nothing to do with us."_ Ojutai warned. Narset nodded still shocked that the Great Teacher had told her these things. He gave her a small map which showed the site of interest.

" _I will leave immediately my Lord._ " Narset turned bowing again and leaving. The Skywise gave their customary bows as she left. Narset left feeling something pulling at her. She trusted Ojutai; he had done many things to protect her and her clan. But she couldn't help feeling that he wasn't telling her everything. Narset had everything she needed except for food, which she packed last. She didn't know how long she would be gone but it was a good guess for at least a few weeks.

"Master what did the Great Teacher want?" Her pupil asked before she left.

"I'm afraid I cannot say yet, my pupil, but I will not be here for some time. Please stay vigilant with your training." She told him and made her way out.

"Fare well Master." He bowed and left her as she left. Others bowed as she walked by, even some of Ojutai's brood showed respect. There were those who did not trust her, or did not believe she deserved the title or respect but she paid no mind. As she left she couldn't help but feel lightened, it felt good to go beyond the walls. If she didn't know Ojutai would send some to look for her and drag her back, she'd just stay away. It was a two day journey to the site, but Narset wondered if she'd even needed the map.

Everywhere she looked: charred earth, fallen trees, and the blood so much blood. Narset wasn't a fan of blood, she'd seen plenty of it but it never set right with her. Her blood chilled when she saw it. There was one sight that caught her eye and held her attention, whether she wanted it to or not. One of Kolaghan's brood, slain and dead on the ground. She pondered the sight. What did this mean for her? She stopped as she heard rustling, she tried to hide but there wasn't much left to hide in. She finally hid beneath one of the fallen dragon's wings. After a moment she saw a pair of feet walk by her. Well made boots covered in blood walked by her. The voice the boots belonged to cursed out in another language and dropped something. That something was an orc head and it rolled toward Narset. She let out a small sound as it did. She felt her stomach tighten as the footfalls stopped and turned toward her. She moved from beneath the wing slightly to see where he was coming from, but the wing above her was ripped away and a hand pulled her up from her crouched position. Narset recoiled and held her stance. The man drew his weapon and stared at her. She noticed his face for the first time.

A slim man, he stood more than 6 feet from the ground and holding an enormous sword almost as tall as he was, but thin like an Ojutai blade. He wore on him robes that Narset had never seen before and carried himself like royalty. His slim, angular face sported a pair of glaring purple eyes and his scowl revealed his several sharp teeth. She was content to study her foe more until he spoke to her. Narset didn't recognize the language and struggled to understand him.

" _I am Narset of the Ojutai clan, tell me who you are."_ She said in Draconic hoping to intimidate him. She couldn't get anything from this man, not from reading him or the battery of mind reading spells she had attempted.

" _How do you know this language? You are only human are you not?"_ He asked in perfect Draconic. Narset was startled.

" _I am of the elite in Ojutai's clan; he has allowed me to learn his language."_ She took a step and held her stance. _"I will not ask again, who are you?"_ She asked again. The man sheathed his sword and walked toward her.

" _I will warn you this one time, I seek solitude, if you intrude upon it I will not hesitate to remove your distraction from my eyesight."_ He told her. He started to walk away.

" _We do not wish to harm you, nor intrude, but you are upon our lands and have drawn many attackers. We only want safety for our people."_ Narset told him.

" _Tell your Dragon master this,"_ He turned and stomped toward her. _"I've killed dragons before and I have no problem doing it again. All I want is solitude so I may return home."_ He turned again, robes violently whipping in the wind.

" _Where is your home?"_ Narset asked, she wasn't holding her stance anymore.

" _It's not here."_ He looked at her over his shoulder. _"You have it don't you?"_ He asked. Narset tried to understand. _"That clinging restlessness, it holds on to your spirit and won't let go."_ He told her. Narset's eyes widened. _"Get out of here while you can, you're better than this place."_ With that he left. Narset tried to resume her breathing as she watched him leave. She finally pursued him; she wouldn't go back to Ojutai empty handed. She watched him enter his cave and stare at the fire in there. She watched for a while as the fire died down. When it did he threw flame out with his hands and re-ignited it. The action surprised her, but not as much as what he did next. He pulled some of the flames out of the camp fire and used them to cook a deer he had slain.

" _If you're going to stand there, you might as well come in. It's going to get cold soon."_ He called out to her, startling her. She accepted his invitation and sat beside him.

" _Where are you from?"_ Narset asked.

" _My home is far away from here. But you know that don't you? Or have you not seen the emptiness between the worlds?"_ He asked her.

" _No, what do you mean?"_ Narset asked back. He handed her some of the deer he'd cooked and she accepted.

" _Then I won't tell you. You need to experience it yourself but may I ask why you haven't left yet?"_ He asked.

" _I will only if you tell me your name._ " She demanded. He rolled his eyes and smirked a bit.

" _My name is Karnin, and may I know yours?"_ He asked.

" _I am Narset, how did you know about the restlessness?"_ She asked back. _"No one else knows what I talk about when I ask them."_

" _They won't."_ He said curtly. She blinked a bit. _"There is something inside of you, it lets you know the space between the worlds and see the other worlds."_ He took another monstrous bite of his deer. _"I too chose to stay on my world because I thought they needed what I was doing."_

" _Why the change of heart, if you don't mind?"_ Narset asked. He shook his head growing another sneer.

" _On my world there was a terrible war. People were killing each other left and right over something so precious and valuable."_ He explained.

" _What was it?"_ She asked, leaning forward.

" _A cure. Or at least something to make more of the cure. I'd risked my life to get that cure and to save my people."_ He shook his head; she could tell he was growing angrier and angrier. _"When I'd returned they took the cure from me and immediately tried to kill me."_ He threw his deer leg against the wall hard enough to destroy it. _"They told me it was bad for business."_ He shouted pacing around the cave growing. Tears had actually started to fall. He looked back to her and saw her expression. She was listening to him. _"After that, I didn't see much of a reason for staying. They obviously enjoyed watching my people suffer. I just picked this world because it seemed different from mine."_

" _Different how?"_ Narset asked.

" _No bustling cities, no towering spires, no poverty or shame."_ He held his head in his hands. _"No unnecessary deaths."_ He said tearfully. He stood again and kept pacing. _"Then I get here and see it's the same, creatures that see themselves as higher than the humanoids push them around and continually send them to their deaths."_ He looked at her. _"Your leader, you called him Ojutai, did he know who he was sending you after?"_ He asked. Narset paused.

" _I was sent because he was worried about his people."_ Narset assured them. _"Why do you hate the dragons?"_

" _I do not hate the dragons, I hate their pettiness. I hate their arrogance. I hate their jealousy and pride. I hate their greed and hedonism. I hate the fact they think they are above the humans but act in the exact same ways."_ He shouted. _"Have you not seen it? They care nothing for human life."_

" _Some have no care, that is true, and it would be foolish to deny it. But there are those who see the humans for as we are."_ Narset told him. He turned again staring her in the eyes. _"Humans are weak, we are frail. Compared to the dragons we are weaker, and we are foolish."_ She thought of Ojutai who only sought to train his clan to wisdom.

" _Tell me this then:"_ He moved closer, they were face to face now. _"When the dragons wage war, who is it that goes to fight and die?"_ He asked in a growl. Narset lost her breath. _"And if the humans win, who takes the credit for the victory? Who gets the glory?"_ He asked again. Narset pushed him away and took a stance. She panted angrily. _"I see I have overstepped my boundaries."_ He bowed to her. She still attacked and punched him in the face. He recoiled in shock, for two reasons. One she actually hit him, and two she hit him really hard and it actually hurt. She bowed back to hit him again but she was interrupted by a shrill shriek and a monstrous, earth shaking roar. They both looked outside their cave and saw the sickly orange glow of two eyes. They could smell the rotting flesh as it took its heavy sickly breaths.

" _It's one of Silumgar's brood!"_ Narset told him. Karnin simply drew his sword.

" _Stay inside the cave, if they attack, use the cave as a filter point. These ones overwhelm by sheer number."_ Karnin warned, after that he charged at it. Karnin leapt and swung downward in a monstrous strike. The beast recoiled and whined as he bled horrendously from the wound. Hundreds of Silumgar minions came and started to attack but Narset wouldn't have any of it. She started her assault as well. She finally got outside of the cave and saw the magnitude of their problem. It wasn't one dragon, it was six. Narset's breathing lessened and she kept her fighting up but at this point she didn't see the advantage.

" _We need to retreat!"_ Narset screamed out. Karnin just kept swinging. After she'd issued the advice two of the dragons had fallen and Karnin was working on the third.

" _Then you get the hell out of here!"_ Karnin rebutted. Their assault kept up and it was clear the odds were in their favor until one of the dragons hissed at them.

" _You dare use our divine language?"_ It hissed looking at Karnin who still had his sword. _"You shall be a powerful slave."_ It hissed and charged. Karnin took a step and created a wall of fire. The beast already had momentum so it collided and shrieked as it burned. Karnin rushed through the fire and jumped on the beasts back. Two massive swings later and the beast's wings were lopped off. It tried to escape but it had no place to go, it simply sat burning.

" _Not before I see you burn."_ Karnin muttered. The other three dragons had called a retreat but their undead minions had continued their assault. Karnin watched a moment as Narset dealt with them. There was a certain grace to what she did, even as she killed. Her robes flowed around her as she danced, her strength though was obvious as she threw her hands finger first through one of the zombie's heads stopping it right there. Karnin admired what she did, but she was still outnumbered. Karnin helped her as the fight dwindled. At the end they both sat there panting. _"It seems like I have misjudged you."_ Karnin admitted.

" _How so?"_ Narset asked as she cleaned her robes and armor off by the fire.

" _Perhaps the dr-."_ Karnin started but an arrow pierced his shoulder right above the heart. Narset saw the naga archer and dealt with her quickly. She turned and Karnin had grown pale. He took the arrow out himself but they saw the problem.

" _It was poisoned."_ Narset whispered fearfully. Karnin was fading in and out. Narset tried to reach one of the Skywise psychically. It finally worked.

" _Narset, is that you?"_ He asked.

" _Yes, we were attacked, we need medical attention here."_ She pleaded still holding Karnin.

" _I'll send two breeze dancers there as soon as I can. Hold on please."_ He told her. Narset thanked him and went back to holding Karnin.

" _Please be alive."_ She whispered. _"It was nice having someone I could talk to."_ She admitted. _"Please live through this."_ She whispered tearfully this time.

" _Those cheating little bastards."_ He muttered suddenly. Her eyes widened and she hugged him tightly. _"You look beautiful when you fight."_ He told her holding her hand. Narset held it as well. _"Perhaps you could teach me to fight without my sword."_ He said smiling.

" _And you could teach me to fight with a sword."_ Narset smiled back. She hugged him even as the breeze dancers arrived.

Narset got him settled on the breeze dancers back. Narset kept her eyes on him as they flew through the air, her tears had ceased but her worries had increased. She hadn't said a word after they left, right up until she had seen Ojutai.

" _You said_ _ **six**_ _Silumgar broodlings?"_ Ojutai asked, clearly shocked.

" _Yes my Lord, six had arrived but Karnin had slain three of them before the others retreated."_ Narset explained. Ojutai didn't look surprised often but this was one of those times.

" _Most impressive, it seems I was correct though, he is of no clan?"_ Ojutai asked.

" _He is not of Tarkir, at all."_ Narset told him. Ojutai's expression grew from surprised to puzzled. _"He told me he has seen the space between the worlds and chose our world because it was different from his."_ She didn't tell him of his assessment of her. She didn't want him to know.

" _Did he say what he wanted at all?"_ Ojutai asked. Narset nodded.

" _Yes, he only wanted solitude, but he has been set upon several times."_ Narset told him. Ojutai thought for a moment.

" _He is obviously a danger to us here."_ Skywise Kage replied. _"To attract the attention of both the Kolaghan and Silumgar clans is deadly, and he should not be here."_

" _My lord if I may,"_ Narset began. Ojutai motioned his permission. _"This man isn't a danger to anyone but himself. If he is allowed out there then more will keep coming until he finally falls."_

" _Then let us throw him back out there and be done with it!"_ Skywise Kage shouted.

" _But if we give him solitude further up in our mountains where the other attackers cannot reach him, he proves no danger to anyone. And we may learn from him if we show him kindness."_ Narset pointed out.

" _The man seems to have certain wisdom, one that no one on this world could have."_ Ojutai pondered. Narset held her breath as Ojutai thought. _"The man needs to heal from his latest battles, once his healing process is completed then we shall ask him to stay in our mountains."_ Ojutai proclaimed. Narset held her smile as she silently rejoiced. _"Narset can you oversee his progress?"_ Ojutai asked. Narset nodded and took her leave. Ojutai smiled as she did.

" _My lord, if more come to claim his life, we could all be in danger!"_ Kage shouted back. _"Why risk our entire way of life for one human?"_

" _One thing you need to learn my friend, whether he is a human or not, is that we have here is a grand opportunity. The opportunity that awaits us here is great and the rewards are great as well if you are willing to deal with the risks."_ Ojutai said as he took off. Kage seethed as he flew away as well.

Narset rushed toward the healer's rooms trying to keep her calm. She grew excited at the thought. She finally found his room and was glad she was hurrying. Karnin wasn't taking his treatments well.

" _Get off of me!"_ He shouted fighting back against those that tried to hold him. Narset attempted to help but she couldn't get in the fray. She looked at him as he sat with no robes on only trousers. His skin covered in tattoos that seemed to move independently of him. She made attempts to communicate but to no avail.

"Everyone stop!" Narset finally shouted. Karnin looked up and saw her staring at him. _"You need rest; these men and women only want to help. Learn to trust those who saved your life."_ She told him quietly. Karnin sneered. _"If you do this for me I will teach you my combat style."_ She teased. He raised his eyebrow and sat back down on the table. "He should be much more willing now." Narset said smiling. They nodded and administered medicine as Narset watched. He kept glancing back at her with glares and scowls as they treated him. Over an hour later and they were the only two in the room.

" _Thank you for saving me."_ Karnin said quietly. _"I am indebted to you."_ He looked up into her eyes.

" _The feeling is mutual."_ She smiled. He chuckled slightly as he sat back up. _"Ojutai wants you to stay up here, further in our mountains."_ He lost his smile.

" _Why?"_ He asked.

" _He wants to ensure your protection."_ Narset told him. _"If you are up in the mountains, you will be less likely to be attacked."_

" _And what would he want in return?"_ Karnin asked with a sneer.

" _We saved your life and you still show this much distrust?"_ Narset snapped. Karnin's expression didn't change. _"What possibly could have happened to you?"_ He stood up and walked toward her.

" _Haven't you wondered why I only speak Draconic?"_ He asked. He held his hand out and a fine silver mist surrounded it. Narset watched as his hand grew scales and his five fingers turned into four talons. His pale skin turned to pure white as the mist moved up. Karnin spoke something and the transformation halted, reverting back to his human like hands. _"I know of the avarice of dragons because I am a dragon."_ He admitted. _"I know your leader wants something of me because I know how dragons think."_ He told her.

" _Not all dragons are the same."_ Narset defended still unsure of what to think about what she had seen.

" _I admire your loyalty Narset."_ Karnin admitted shaking his head.

" _I can teach you to trust the Great Teacher."_ Narset grabbed his arms.

" _I only trust humans."_ He told her quietly. _"There is no value in the trust of a dragon because they have no trust to give."_ He moved her hands down to his and interlocked their fingers. _"But the humans are different. The humans are stronger than us."_ Karnin admitted. Narset didn't know what to think.

" _Why?"_

" _Humans have but one life to give, yet they give it without hesitation. Humans have such small hearts but outstanding courage and valiance."_ He held her hands tighter. _"You humans have such a grace in beauty in your lives. You have such an innocence and trust."_ He moved closer to her. _"I see nothing but beauty in your eyes, and love in your hearts."_ Karnin admitted. Narset pushed away. _"I'm sorry."_ Karnin said quickly, tightening his fists. _"I've said too much."_ He said.

" _The humans are no different than the dragons!"_ She shouted. _"We are full of greed and pride as well, we only desire murder or power. We are no different than you."_ Narset argued. Karnin simply smiled.

" _But you are not."_ Karnin told her. _"That restlessness inside of you,"_ He touched his heart. _"I feel it too, it makes us different."_ Karnin explained. Narset strained to understand. _"I understand there are some humans who act like dragons and dragons who act like humans. What I don't like is when one thinks them above the other when they are clearly the same."_

" _But you are not?"_ Narset asked.

" _I strive to be different from my kin, as I'm sure you do. I want to trust and I want to love."_ Karnin admitted. _"For some dragons the only love they experience is the love of gold, or the love of destruction."_ He looked into her eyes. _"I want to know the human love."_

" _What is the human love?"_ Narset asked looking away nervously.

" _The love of others."_ Karnin told her. _"I've seen how the humans will die for those they love, sometimes that is themselves yes, but from what I've seen more often than not it is the love of those around them."_ He held his hands out toward her again. _"That is the love that I want to learn."_

" _I am no different from my leader, I seek wisdom and enlightenment. Is that not the same as avarice?"_ She smacked his hand away and turned to leave.

" _That restlessness isn't from a hunger for enlightenment, or a yearning for knowledge."_ Karnin told her. She stopped dead in her tracks. _"That restlessness is a hunger for belonging."_ Karnin pleaded. Narset slowly turned to him. She found his eyes and didn't look away. _"I know that yearning, I want someone to be by my side."_ He moved toward her slowly. _"I want to know love as the humans do,"_ He took her hand slowly. _"Can you teach me that, Narset?"_ Their fingers interlocked and Narset lost her breath. She looked down at their hands as he moved closer. When their hands were together and their bodies close she felt something in her soul. Karnin lifted her head slowly to look her in the eyes. Narset felt her body drawing closer to his and when their lips met she knew. It felt like her soul was sated of its thirst. She pulled away again but still kept her proximity.

" _How can I teach you something I know nothing about?"_ She asked tearfully.

" _Then shall we learn it together?"_ Karnin asked. Narset tried to leave unsure of what to think. Karnin didn't have anything else to say to keep her there with him. She walked to her quarters slowly, still trying to think of what to do.

" _What will the Teacher think of this?"_ She heard one of the Skywise talking to another in one of the aeries.

" _She has proved nothing but a nuisance to him. I cannot believe he wouldn't be grateful. You know he fears her, he's said so himself."_ She recognized the voice as Skywise Kage. _"And I know Narset isn't telling the truth, that man could not have done as she claims."_ He said with a growl.

" _My brother, it is fine to think these things to yourself, but to actually plan murder?!"_ He asked quietly. Narset's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp.

" _It is not murder, it is a mercy killing. That impetuous human has thought herself equal with us for far too long."_ Kage remarked. Narset felt the anger boiling. _"She insists on speaking with Ojutai, as if she sees herself equal with him!"_

" _Brother that opinion isn't just hers, Ojutai personally chose her to learn the language and learn from him. You are disapproving of his commands not hers, and I will have nothing to do with this ridiculous plot."_ The other Skywise left and Kage was left in the room seething. Narset didn't know what to think and ran to the main aerie. Narset opened the door quickly as Ojutai sat on his perch and looked with surprise as she ran toward him.

" _Narset it is quite late, is everything okay?"_ Ojutai asked.

" _You know what I am, don't you?"_ Narset asked. _"You know of the restlessness in my soul?!"_ She shouted. Ojutai sighed and nodded. His honesty shocked Narset.

" _You are the same as Ugin, our father."_ Ojutai admitted as he flew down and sat with her. _"I believe you have read about him have you not? I had not told you because I feared for you."_ Ojutai told her.

" _Why?"_ Narset asked again.

" _Ugin was the target of someone like him, someone powerful in all the wrong ways. He fought and nearly killed him."_ Ojutai shook his head. _"I cannot imagine you would have been any different."_

" _You're lying to me!"_ Narset shouted. _"You didn't want me to leave because you were scared of me, you see me as nothing but a nuisance!"_ Narset shouted. Ojutai didn't get angry like she thought he would.

" _Who told you these things?"_ He sounded genuinely confused.

" _Skywise Kage was plotting murder against me, claiming me a nuisance against you."_ Narset told him, still scowling. Ojutai now grew angry. He gave out a shrill cry.

" _Narset I will tell you this now because I feel like it is something I should have told you long ago."_ Ojutai said. Narset sat listening. _"For a time I did fear you, you were not like the others I helped to train. I only feared you however because I was worried you would misappropriate our teachings and leave before you were ready."_ Ojutai told her. _"Never have I thought you a nuisance, in fact many times I have thought you my equal in human form."_ Narset's eyes widened. Skywise Kage flew into the room and gave her a glare as she walked past him.

" _Yes, Great Teacher, how may assist you?"_ Kage asked. Ojutai was quick to move and to kill him. His body crashed on the floor.

" _It would be wrong of me to claim ownership over you; you are free to travel as you wish."_ Ojutai told her flying up to his perch.

" _Why?"_

" _In my fretting and worrying, I had forgotten that you are still a human."_ Ojutai admitted. _"Though I saw you as my equal I often would assume you were a dragon and thus would have time to learn and appreciate the gift as I would. But you are not; you deserve to live your life, as short as it is, in any way you please. But may I give you a warning?"_ Ojutai asked. Narset nodded, still shocked at what had just happened. _"If you leave here please remember who I am, please do not stand against me in the future. I respect you but I also respect my people."_ Ojutai smiled and closed his eyes entering his meditation. Narset looked over at the dead dragon next to her in fear. She bowed and left the room. Ojutai simply smiled as she did. She paused outside of the aerie and thought.

She remembered the restlessness and took the permission with gratitude. But the travel wasn't what she was restless for. In fact the longer she thought the more she realized she wasn't restless anymore. She smiled and made a mad dash to the healing rooms. Karnin sat on his bed almost asleep until the door flew open. He jerked up and she ran to him.

" _Shall we learn it together?"_ She asked with a smile. Karnin just nodded still in shock. She lurched out to him and kissed him. Again as she did she felt something tinge in her soul. But it was good. It was something she was looking for. They kissed for a long time longer even than Narset knew was possible. But she didn't know too much about romance. She had heard others describe it as they bathed or trained but Narset didn't think it applied to her. Now though as his hands ran through her hair it felt like her skin came alive, tightening and shifting at his touch. Narset tried to reciprocate but she just loved the feelings she was experiencing.

" _Have you ever done this before?"_ Karnin asked suddenly. Narset who was trying to catch her breath just shook her head. _"Then I'll go slowly."_ He assured her, slowly pushing his lips back on to hers. She received and moved his hands down his chest. She was shocked when he did the same.

He kept his promise and was gentle in every single thing he did. Even as she lost more and more of her clothing he proved himself true. She soon was naked underneath his touch and it was the touch that sent fire in her body. She panted as she kissed him and as he proceeded to touch all over her body. She felt something brewing inside of her, something totally unfamiliar. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and held himself above her still kissing her. She gasped as he moved to kiss her neck. The storm in her belly was still brewing as he continued to move around, kissing all over her body. He took hold of her breasts and gently massaged them before kissing the tips. Narset arched her back at the mere touch, but the kissing was something completely different. The storm in her belly kept brewing and getting bigger. Her breaths became more and more shallow and despite her best attempts small moans came out in place of any words she tried to use. It was marvelous to her, but then it got better. His head finally reached the place between her legs and his tongue replaced his lips. His tongue slowly penetrated the folds between her legs and slowly moved straight up along her core. Narset's breaths were even shallower and more moans escaped as he did. The storm became bigger than Narset could have ever realized, his tongue though was skilled and kept brewing the storm. Every time Narset would take a breath she would feel a catch in her core. Her hands reached out to clasp something and eventually found the edges of the bed. She squirmed around on the sheets as Karnin's tongue kept up its gentle assault. Karnin took a breath and then drug his tongue all the way up her core.

There it breached. Narset felt her breath catch as something within her burst. She felt the storm rupture and the moans became a shriek. She felt her whole body convulse as she did. Karnin did nothing but smile as her hips bucked wildly in the air and her back arched wildly. The storm finally subsided and she lay there panting. Karnin gave her plenty of time to recover, but every time he would shift his weight the bed would move and she would twitch again and it would send a shockwave through her. Karnin just smiled and waited patiently. When it seemed that Narset had finally calmed down he made his move. He undid his trousers and moved on top of her again. She looked at him and kissed him. She could taste a certain kind of sweetness in his lips and she wondered if that was her. He positioned himself above her. He waited and watched her until she nodded.

He slowly moved into her and Narset knew now why he waited. She felt another storm brewing suddenly as he pushed into her. There was pain as he reached the end but he was calm and patient. She put her hands on his back to shift her weight. When Karnin thought she was ready he withdrew, even on the way out though the storm became bigger and bigger. Their pace quickened and there were plenty of scratches down Karnin's back from each storm breaching. Her breaths were nothing but shallow panting, her vocabulary was reduced to squeals and moans, and her cognitive ability was stripped to the basest of needs. Karnin felt it brewing in him as well, but neither of them had enough cognitive ability to warn the other. Narset felt yet another storm breach and leave her breathless. She lurched up and bit Karnin on the shoulder as she felt it hit again. Karnin took it and felt his own storm breach inside of her. Narset felt the strings of warmth inside of her and took them with greed. She panted as she felt each strand hit inside of her and the warmth fill her womb. They both lay there panting as they tried to recover from their adventure. Narset lay there feeling the warmth seep from her core and onto the sheets while Karnin felt her warmth on his girth cool in the mountain air. Karnin simply kissed her, trying to give her adequate time to rest. Narset however wasn't having any of it. She leapt onto him and kissed him fiercely. She felt the warmth leaving her womb faster and drip on to him. She grabbed his girth which was still large and lined her womb up again.

" _Are you sure?"_ Karnin asked. Narset kissed him and finished lining herself up. She broke the kiss but could only nod. Karnin helped guide her down slowly but Narset took over when she felt the tip enter. Karnin gasped and even growled a bit when Narset fell onto him. Narset could still only gasp and moan even as the girth went in and out again and again. She moaned louder and louder as again she felt more storms in her core. She sat straight up and felt him as she never had before. Her eyes widened and her breath halted altogether. Karnin simply growled as his hips kept bucking and sending more and more shockwaves through her. Finally after much longer their storms breached again and again Narset was filled with warmth, much more this time. They sat on top of each other and finally she fell and kissed him. Karnin received and hugged her tightly.

"Young master?" The healer asked as she opened the door. "Are you feeling better?" Her eyes widened as Karnin held a finger to his lips. He pointed down to Narset, still nude from her adventures, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. The healer grew a smirk and nodded. Karnin heard the door lock as she left.

"How is the patient feeling?" One of the other healers asked.

"I believe they're making a full recovery." She said simply, taking the key and leaving. The other healer grew confused but left anyway. Karnin just held her as she slept. The cool morning air crept in and Narset moved closer to Karnin and his warmth. She finally awoke as the bells rang signaling the morning.

Narset woke up that morning the same time she had every morning for the past 2 years. She stretched as she woke up but this time she reached out to hold him. She opened her pale eyes and smiled.

" _Will your leader be expecting you?"_ Karnin asked quietly.

" _Ojutai gave me full right to travel as I wished last night."_ Narset stated still smiling. Karnin smiled as well and jumped out of bed.

" _Where shall we go first?"_ Karnin asked as he hurriedly got dressed. Narset moved slower than him but didn't smile as long as he did.

" _I do not think I should leave yet."_ Narset explained. _"I've many things I need to do."_ She told him still dressing herself.

" _I see,"_ Karnin said still dressing. Narset noticed the bite mark on his shoulder and winced. Karnin turned to look at it. _"It shall heal."_ He assured her. They moved closer and kissed again.

" _Where is Narset?"_ One of the Skywise asked. Ojutai smiled.

" _She might not be coming today, or for a while. I've sent her on another mission."_ Ojutai explained. One of the humans walked in and spoke to the Skywise.

" _She says she is getting dressed now."_ The Skywise told him. Ojutai smiled again knowingly. They sat for a moment before the alarm bells went off. Ojutai jerked from his stance and flew up high above the aerie.

" _To arms!"_ He called out. Karnin and Narset rushed out as they saw something that scared both of them. Almost 50 dragons and nearly ten thousand undead soldiers marched on their walls. But that wasn't what scared them. Silumgar himself flew leading the army. Narset rushed to speak to the soldiers. Karnin simply stood with his head down.

" _My love, you must get to safety."_ She told him. He kissed her again.

" _Forgive me, Narset."_ He ran toward the walls as a fine white mist surrounded him. He leapt above the walls and from the mist he emerged. A long shimmering white dragon flew above the mountains and coiled itself staring at the opposing army. His scales shone brightly, his claws out in attack formation. His long slender body curled around itself as his antlers raised high above his great head. Long flowing whiskers blew in the wind behind him, Narset had never seen a dragon like this. Neither had Silumgar, who looked upon him with the same measure of shock. Narset looked and saw the same deep purple eyes from before bearing down on the other dragons.

" _Move aside,"_ Silumgar commanded. _"I seek only one man, and we will burn these strongholds down to find him."_ He hissed. Even in his draconic form Karnin smiled.

" _Do you speak of the man who slew 3 of your brood with no effort on his part?"_ He asked. More of Ojutai's brood and even Ojutai came up to assist. _"You are gazing upon him."_ He said. Silumgar gave a shrill roar.

" _Lies! They told me he was a man."_ Silumgar hissed.

" _Well I'm flattered."_ Karnin said. _"I give you one warning, these people are under my protection as well as Ojutai's. If you intrude on our lands I will kill you."_ He warned. Silumgar laughed.

" _You see yourself as above me but you still reduce yourself to vain threats!"_ Silumgar shouted. Karnin lunged at him using his slender body to evade and hit Silumgar's weak spots. Silumgar spat and threw out his acidic poison but Karnin evaded it. Narset on the ground led the charges and held all of the undead warriors at bay. Ojutai and his brood fought off the rest of the Silumgar dragons.

" _I know exactly what I am."_ Karnin told him as they fought. _"Dragons may kill other dragons,"_ Karnin flew high above him and the same mist appeared. _"But it's the humans who slay them!"_ Karnin fell in his human form and drew his sword slicing as he went. Silumgar fell shrieking. Both of his wings had been removed cleanly as they fell onto the ground. The entire of the army had turned to see their master grounded and wounded. _"If you enter my sight again, I will remove your head!"_ Karnin yelled at him. Silumgar began his retreat and the army followed suit. Ojutai and his brood circled above Karnin as the Ojutai circled him singing his praises. He turned again and again looking for Narset. But Narset surprised him and hugged him from behind. Karnin turned and hugged her again. Narset reached up and kissed him deeply, much to the surprise of the entire clan. Ojutai simply smiled.

The bells went off and Narset rushed towards the main aerie. Karnin stood before her wearing his purple and blue robes.

" _Ready?"_ Narset asked.

" _Of course."_ Karnin told her. They both walked into the aerie and Ojutai's brood raised their wings as they passed. A sign of honor and humility as both of them passed.

" _Many great battles will be fought after this, but none shall be decided so brilliantly."_ Ojutai called out as his translators spoke to the others. _"Karnin, step forward, and kneel."_ Ojutai spoke to him. Karnin did as he was asked. Ojutai put his wings around him and held his hand out. _"I give you the greatest honor I can give, I give you my blessings. Blessings in life, in battle, and in love,"_ Karnin looked up suddenly. Ojutai smiled. _"And I would hope you would bless me."_ Ojutai bowed low to him after Karnin stood up. The other dragons also bowed low to him. Narset watched in amazement. _"It seems the dragons of this world have much to learn about being human."_ Ojutai raised his head and motioned for Narset. Narset came up beside Karnin and they held their hands together. _"It is with great honor I pronounce you two free of the Ojutai clan, you are free to do as you wish, the both of you. I would hope you two find what you are looking for."_ Ojutai smiled and gave a triumphant cry as did all the others. The entre clan cheered as well. Karnin turned towards Narset and kissed her. Narset realized then that her yearning wasn't for enlightenment, wisdom or knowledge. But it was as Karnin had told her. She was seeking another, someone who shared the same restlessness and who could cure it.

" _I found what I wanted."_ Narset whispered to him after they had broken the kiss. _"But I still want to travel."_ She smiled.

" _Where should we go first?"_ Karnin asked. They ran towards the door together and their sparks both flared as a flash of brilliant white and blue light flashed. Narset lost her breath as she stared at the space between the worlds. She saw the great host of worlds for her to explore and know. But as she turned towards Karnin she realized something.

She wasn't restless anymore.


End file.
